A Kiss is All I Ask
by Cloud Above the Moon
Summary: Let's see how Sora's first night as a vampire goes with Riku in this lemony one-shot! Yaoi, lemon! Be warned!


A/N – I don't even know, xD. I just wanted to upload some random stuff to keep my mind ready for writing, you know? I needed something different, and this was it. Because I have a Riku/Sora Axel/Roxas story in its beginning stages and I wanted to upload something related. So there! Inspiration goes to 'Shinjitsu no Uta' the full english dub. Find it on youtube, because its AWESOME. And to Girls' Generation for their song "Gee"! **Mature language and mature scenes! WARNING! LEMON! YAOI!**

A Kiss is All I Ask of You

Even though he knew that he wouldn't be alone for long, darkening shadows in deep corners of the room made him tense. His arms wrapped around his knees as he crouched on the bed, nestled against cotton sheets. The silence pervading the room seemed deafening to his ears, and even the slightest noise battered at his nerves mercilessly. Light from the setting sun glowed faintly, hesitantly in the room as it relinquished control to the dusky shadows so close to his feet now. He knew that sunset was at exactly eight forty-seven, and that time was fast approaching.

His fingers trembled, and he cast his blue eyes quickly over the room, struggling to see in the shadows. Fatigue picked at his limbs.

His body twitched as a siren called in the distance. "Riku... Hurry for me." He whispered.

As the light surrendered further ground to night, it passed over his eyes, and they began to glow softly. Jerking forward from his tight position, he shot toward the bathroom and retched. He groaned at the painful tightening in his stomach, hands on his knees.

Feeling the nausea retreat, he set his hands on the edge of a cold sink, and gazed at his reflection. He screamed as he beheld his own eyes, which were glowing a deep blue in the shadow of his bathroom. "Aw, fuck." He muttered.

He slowly made his way back to his bed and sighed shakily when he saw how little sunlight was left in his room. Checking his phone, a thrill of relief shot through him. 'Be there soon. -Riku' The time was eight forty-two. He shuddered.

The memory of Riku calmed his fractured nerves, if only slightly. He bit his lip and tried to banish his fears with the thought of running his hands through the taunting, startlingly-silver locks upon Riku's head that fell to the middle of his back. The slight blue tint had always fascinated him, and he loved to brush it, even though Riku didn't appreciate it too much. He smiled softly.

White hot blades of pain shot through his stomach, and he curled inwards. "Shit..." What felt like horrendous hunger pains attacked him, thoroughly incapacitating him. His throat went dry.

The pain continued as dusk settled over the room comfortably, like someone donning a new jacket. His too sensitive ears picked up the sounds of tires screeching on the pavement three floors below, but he was too far absorbed in the harsh pain that demanded all of his attention. Body twisting, he strained on the bed for some sort of reprieve.

His breath was coming in restricted, irregular gasps as his lungs fought through the intense pain.

Pounding at his door brought him out of his pain-induced haze, if only for a moment.

"Sora!" The voice called, almost desperately. "Are you alright?"

He coughed. "R-Riku!" His voice didn't even sound like his. The door flung inward, and Riku was instantly at Sora's side.

His teal eyes, which Sora had always thought as beautiful, were glowing brighter this evening. Or so he thought dazedly. Riku fumbled with his sleeve for a moment, then shoved his sleeve back. Fangs elongated, and he quickly bit into his wrist. "Here. You need it." He held his wrist, now bleeding, to Sora's mouth.

"Don't... Want." He ground out, even though his own canines were painfully forcing themselves downward for the first time. Silver hair flashed brightly before his eyes, and he felt a strong arm behind his head, holding him up.

"Drink, Sora." Riku said softly. "Please... I don't want to lose you." He said even softer, his thumb caressing Sora's cheek gently. Riku's brows were drawn together

Sora groaned as another wave of pain flashed over him, and he lurched forward. His lips clasped over the small wound, and he almost gagged as the blood touched his tongue.

When the blood found its way down his throat, the pain lessened somewhat. He drank quickly as Riku cradled him against his chest and the hunger pains dissipated. His canines shrank to their normal size again. Darkness had embraced the room fully, but somehow the shadows didn't paralyze him with fear anymore.

"Riku, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything!" He murmured quickly.

Riku laughed softly as he wiped away the blood on Sora's lips and his wrist. "You didn't."

They sat quietly like that together for an unmeasurable span of time before either of them spoke, and even then, Riku's voice was a tender whisper. "I'm sorry you had to go through that pain."

He felt Sora shrug in his arms. "I'm better now. That' s all that matters." He paused. "Do vampires usually drink that way?"

"No...", Riku drew the word out. "Usually we have donated blood. But I didn't bring any, and my blood will help you adjust faster." He pressed a kiss to Sora's forehead.

Sora smiled and stared up at Riku's face. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Of course." His lips lowered to Sora's forehead again playfully. He shot Riku a glare, and opened his mouth to protest when Riku's lips found his, effectively cutting him off. The soft rustling of cotton sheets beneath him seemed unnaturally loud as he moved to bury his hands in Riku's hair, bringing him closer. Sora found himself on his back as Riku shifted over him. One of his knees found its way between Sora's and moved them gently apart. Riku's tongue teased Sora's lips gently, and the younger let out a small murmur, causing Riku's stomach to tighten in a knot. He left Sora's lips to kiss along the soft line of his jaw, and down his neck, appreciating the small whimpers that escaped Sora's mouth.

Little bites along his throat inflamed the coil of desire in Sora's lower belly. Riku pressed his body against Sora's as his fingers started to push the fabric of the brunette's shirt away. Proof of his excitement rubbed hotly against Sora's thigh. Free of his shirt, Sora moaned as Riku's mouth trailed slowly down his chest, swirling his tongue over Sora's nipples, into the dip of his belly button, over the soft incline of his hips, and along the warmed skin near his boxers. Riku reveled in the panting moans Sora was making.

He deftly worked at Sora's belt, sliding his pants and boxers down in one fluid movement. Before he could lower himself again, Sora's gentle touch stopped him, hands splayed against Riku's chest. He met Sora's eyes. Deep blue, glowing, beautiful eyes. "What is it?" His voice was husky with lust.

The brunette smiled at Riku's ruffled appearance, and his teal eyes that glowed so brightly in the dark of the room. Slowly, he slid his hand down to the edge of Riku's shirt, where his other hand joined in sliding underneath. His skin burned against Sora's cool fingertips, and Riku hissed. He leaned back and pulled the shirt off.

Sora gently explored the dips and curves of Riku's muscled form, dragging lightly over the slightly sweaty skin. He trailed a soft fingertip over one nipple, and a quiet rumble came from Riku's throat. He glanced up to Riku's face. His eyes were narrowed carefully, and he had his bottom lip between his teeth. "Sora..." His voice cautioned deeply. Sora leaned up and took one nipple into his mouth, suckling it with a warm tongue. He felt the shudder that rolled through Riku's body just before he was pushed down into the bed by a thrust of Riku's hips.

"Riku..." Sora moaned. A pleasurable tingle ran down Riku's body at Sora's moan. Situating himself more fully between Sora's legs, Riku took a slow, torturous lick up Sora's length that had the brunette's hips raising off the bed. He took the head into his mouth, and tasted Sora on his tongue before enveloping Sora's entire length with his hot mouth. Sora's plaintive cries were accompanied with tugs on Riku's hair and the thrusting of his hips in time with the rhythm Riku was sucking him to.

Riku hummed as he sucked, and Sora's hips shot off the bed. He could sense that Sora was close. His body was straining against the gentle hands on his hips and the mouth on his member. He pulled away, and Sora nearly sobbed at the loss. Riku's fingers found his mouth, and he greedily lapped and sucked at them, knowing the outcome. Riku licked gently up Sora's torso, and growled softly when Sora's leg rubbed against his hardness. Withdrawing his fingers, he pulled Sora into an upright position and attacked his mouth while his fingers found Sora's entrance.

At the first finger, Sora moaned into Riku's mouth as he gently prodded, and slowly added a second finger. By the third, Sora was moving in time with the fingers, and driving himself higher and higher. "Riku, Riku..." He cried out. "Oh, good god, Riku, _please._" He removed his fingers and grasped Sora by the waist, lifting him over his erection. Sora's legs locked around Riku's waist as he was lowered onto Riku's length. A pleasured moan left his lips when Riku was fully inside him.

Riku shifted so that Sora was on his back, and his elbows dug into the mattress on either side of Sora's head. "Riku..." Sora moaned, finding Riku's lips.

Silver hair draped over their faces as Riku thrust slowly inside Sora's molten heat. An involuntary groan slipped from Riku's lips at the tightness that surrounded him. Thrusting again, Sora moaned his name into the hot flesh of Riku's neck. Their pleasure redoubled as Riku's thrusts increased in speed, and Riku was lost in the sound, scent, and feel of Sora so thoroughly wrapped around him.

Sora came first in a blinding flash of fiery pleasure, moaning loudly and clenching himself around Riku, who came a moment later with a heavy thrust and Sora's name upon his lips, buried to the hilt. Their orgasms sent little blades of pleasure tingling through their bodies as they moved delicately in the glowing aftermath.

"Riku..." Sora murmured, his head on Riku's chest.

His fingers were playing with Sora's brown spikes. "Mmm?"

"Didn't I ask for a kiss?" he asked, a drowsy tone to his voice.

Riku smiled, and after a moment, pressed a kiss to Sora's forehead.

"Really?"

~End.

A/N - I know. I suck for being a vampire freak. But w/e, I like it. XD. Review please? :D


End file.
